


All deal comes with a price

by LunaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) GoldenQueen. Rumple vient de passer un contrat particulièrement alléchant. Il repart chez lui avec une charmante jeune femme, Belle. Il repart, vraiment ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Piège dans lequel il tombe tête la première ?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All deal comes with a price

La fille était charmante, un peu naïve certes - elle avait tout de même accepté de le suivre malgré sa réputation -, mais elle ferait très bien l'affaire pour l'aider au château, il en était certain. Gracieusement, le Ténébreux s'inclina, un sourire aux lèvres, signe que le marché était signé, et lui tendit son bras. Elle posa une main légère à l'intérieur de son coude. Elle avait réellement mérité son prénom, elle était très belle. Il pourrait peut-être lui aménager une chambre correcte dans l'aile ouest. Ou près de la sienne, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait aucune évasion. Pour le moment, les cachots suffiraient en attendant qu'il règle cette question. Une chose était certaine, il devrait lui fournir d'autres robes. Elle n'allait pas récurer le sol avec cette sublime soie, n'est-ce pas ? Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne la sentit pas trembler contre lui, hésiter à lui emboîter le pas, ne remarqua pas son front plissé. Il était juste heureux d'avoir gagné un nouveau contrat. Et une nouvelle compagnie. Il ne la vit pas jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Vers son père. Son père qui l'avait laissé partir si facilement. Qui l'avait laissé se sacrifier presque sans broncher. Qui la regardait s'éloigner sereinement. Il ne vit rien de tout cela, en revanche, il entendit le silence autour de lui. Le silence à la place des cris, des protestations, des supplications. Il entendit cette vibration dans l'air, courir près de sa nuque, lui déclenchant un frisson très désagréable.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

À l'instant où il le réalisa, le tremblement de Belle s'estompa, comme si elle avait pu suivre son raisonnement. Mais il était trop tard. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Et le piège se referma sur lui. Littéralement.

Un clic ! retentit, faible, délicat, comme un cou qui se rompt. S'il y avait eu davantage de bruit dans la pièce, il ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu, mais avec ce silence pesant, il ne perçut que cela. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit des menottes autour de ses poignets. Deux larges bracelets noirs, tièdes contre sa peau. Il émit un petit rire haut perché, rassuré tout à coup.

— Vous croyez réellement pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça ? demanda-t-il joyeusement en agitant les mains.

Le regard de Belle était baigné de larmes, qui ne mirent pas longtemps à dévaler ses joues pâles. D'abord quelques unes, puis par dizaines. Oh ! oui, elle était vraiment naïve, pensa-t-il. Et profondément mièvre. Pleurer pour lui, c'était d'un pathétique. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Au lieu de quoi, il remua les doigts, dans une tentative pour retirer ses liens. Rien ne se produisit. Le nuage de fumée noire tant attendu ne vint pas et les menottes ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Rumple fronça les sourcils, commençant à comprendre sans oser se l'avouer. Il réessaya, une fois, deux fois, cinq, dix. Toujours rien. C'était comme si sa magie n'avait plus aucun effet. Comme si elle n'était plus là. Comme si quelqu'un la lui avait enlevée. Il releva le menton vers la jeune femme, puis vers le roi. Un rictus mauvais déformait ses traits.

— Je suis désolée, souffla Belle entre ses larmes.

— Merci, ma colombe. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, maintenant.

Sa fille hésita, garda toute son attention rivée sur le Ténébreux encore quelques secondes et, n'y tenant plus, s'enfuit en courant, le visage plongé dans ses mains. Son sanglot étouffé par le froissement de sa robe fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit d'elle. Elle disparut dans les couloirs du château et il ne la revit plus. Cependant, elle n'était plus vraiment sa priorité désormais, il avait d'autres problèmes bien plus importants à régler. Dont celui qui s'avançait lentement vers lui, les traits figés dans une expression de haine. Rumple avait l'habitude de cette haine, il la côtoyait chaque jour, la respirait partout où il passait, la voyait s'embraser dans les regards autour de lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y était confronté sans sa magie. Sans moyen de se défendre. De se protéger. Un éclair de peur transperça son cœur. Pourtant, il garda son masque d'impassibilité bien en place sur son visage. Il osa même un petit sourire en coin. Tromper son adversaire, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux.

— Bien joué, Votre Altesse, roucoula-t-il de sa voix la plus insupportable. Vraiment bien joué ! J'en serais presque bluffé !

Il rit encore et se mit à agiter un doigt sous le nez du roi.

— Mais je me demande bien ce que vous allez faire à présent. Me tuer ? (Nouveau rire) J'aimerais bien vous y voir. Comment feriez-vous, après, pour vous débarrasser des ogres ? Hm ? Hm ?

— C'est justement là qu'est notre contrat, la Bête. Vous faites en sorte que les ogres ne soient plus une menace pour mon royaume et, en échange, vous avez la vie sauve.

Son sourire mielleux, sa voix enjôleuse, son regard empli de vice finirent d'achever la patience du Ténébreux. Son visage prit une vilaine teinte grise et toute sa bonne humeur s'envola. Il n'avait plus rien du nain farceur, malicieux, il n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffée de sang. De sang royal, précisément.

— Et qui donc êtes-vous, pour passer un marché pareil ? feula-t-il, les muscles de ses joues agités de tics. Pour qui donc vous prenez-vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un petit roi prêt à sauter de son jeu d'échecs, vaincu par le fou. Vous n'êtes tellement pas fichu de vous occuper de votre royaume correctement que vous vous abaissez à faire appel à moi, alors que je vous dégoûte, je vous révulse, vous me haïssez et pourtant vous avez désespérément besoin de moi. Non seulement vous faites appel à moi, mais en plus vous vous servez de votre propre fille. J'aurais pu lui trancher la gorge que vous n'auriez pas levé le petit doigt. J'aurais dû le faire, tiens, rien que pour voir l'horreur sur votre face hideuse. J'aurais même pu soulever ses jupons et la prendre dans votre lit, ça ne vous aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, puisque j'étais prêt à vous aider ! Vous vous croyez supérieur à moi, mais vous ne l'êtes pas ! De nous deux, vous êtes le monstre ! Et c'est moi qui passe les marchés, ici ! hurla-t-il, l'écume aux lèvres. Moi !

Les veines de son cou semblaient prêtes à exploser, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang ; il était terrifiant. Et probablement terrifié aussi, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Le roi, d'ailleurs, avait considérablement perdu de sa superbe. Le teint blême, il chancelait, devait se retenir à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler. D'un simple regard, il ordonna à une demi-douzaine de gardes de s'emparer de Rumple. Deux d'entre eux lui fixèrent des chaînes aux chevilles, tandis que les autres agrippèrent ses bras comme un rapace agrippait sa proie. Le Ténébreux se sentit immédiatement pris au piège, oppressé, suffoqué. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement, l'air ne cessait de se bloquer dans sa gorge, il devait haleter avec force pour ne pas laisser l'obscurité au coin de ses yeux l'absorber. Ils allaient le tuer. Ils allaient lui arracher les yeux, l'écorcher vif et le tuer. Ces pensées se cognaient partout dans son esprit, faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Trop vite. Il devait faire quelque chose, tenter n'importe quoi, mais ne pas rester planté là.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il fut soulever du sol, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'un sac de farine, et conduit dans une pièce adjacente, où il faisait plus sombre. Les épais et lourds rideaux étaient tirés et il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une chaise. Rien de plus. Une chaise et une porte. Une seule issue de secours, qu'ils prirent grand soin de verrouiller derrière leur passage. Il se retrouva en tête-à-tête avec ses bourreaux, sans magie, sans aucune possibilité de repli, totalement à leur merci. Il ne cherchait plus à paraître confiant, maître de la situation, il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas comprendre qu'il ne l'était plus. Aussi, il se tortilla de toutes ses forces entre la poigne de fer des gardes, grognant et montrant les dents, semblable à un chien enragé. Pour l'instant, la colère l'animait, le besoin impérieux de leur prouver qu'il n'était pas une victime facile, qu'il était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air, dominait, mais il savait que, bientôt, le lâche qu'il avait été, autrefois, reprendrait le dessus. Il pouvait déjà s'entendre gémir et supplier pour sa vie, pour sa liberté. Et sa rage n'en fut que décuplée.

Tant bien que mal, et après une lutte acharnée, les gardes parvinrent à l'immobiliser sur la chaise, l'attachant par les poignets et les chevilles. Il n'avait aucun moyen de bouger, aucun moyen de fuir. La cage autour de son cœur rétrécit un peu plus. Il hurla, chercha à mordre, mais ses bourreaux en avaient fini avec lui et reculaient au milieu de la pièce, mettant le plus de distance possible avec lui. Le roi l'observa tout ce temps, sans rien dire, sans une émotion trahissant l'impassibilité de son visage ; plus que jamais, les rôles étaient inversés. À plusieurs endroits, les vêtements de Rumple étaient arrachés, sous la force de ses efforts et surtout sous la rudesse avec laquelle il avait été traité. Il n'était qu'une bête, après tout. Une bête qui portait de jolis tissus pour cacher sa monstruosité. Mais, une fois la façade craquelée, sa véritable nature réapparaissait. Et, en cet instant, la Bête n'avait pas fière allure. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, il était au bord des larmes, il tremblait. De haine, de terreur. Les deux mélangées, entrelacées, l'une tentant de dominer l'autre, sans y parvenir réellement. Et pourtant... il savait d'avance laquelle gagnerait ce combat. Il la sentait fondre dans ses veines, frémir sous sa peau, hérisser ses poils. La peur avait toujours contrôlé sa vie.

— Que voulez-vous ? parvint-il à articuler, sa voix, d'ordinaire si fluette, ressemblant davantage au grondement lointain du tonnerre.

— La même chose qu'il y a dix minutes, Ténébreux : libérer mon royaume de la menace des ogres. Vous allez me dire comment faire et, ensuite, je vous laisserai partir.

— Oh.

Son cou se tordit dans un angle improbable tandis que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus foncés.

— Et vous pensez que je vais tranquillement rentrer chez moi et oublier votre offense ?

— Je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Je m'en assurerai. Je vous tuerai s'il le faut.

— Ah vraiment ? Vous me tuerez ?

Il éclata de rire. Le roi recula d'un pas, effrayé par la démence du sorcier.

— Vous me tuerez ? Vous me tuerez ? Vous me tuerez !

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, même si le son qui sortait de sa bouche paraissait un grincement de porte. Quelque chose de plus tout à fait humain. Mais l'était-il encore, après toutes ces décennies passées dans le corps d'un monstre ?

— Il a complètement perdu la raison, chuchota le roi, plus pour lui-même.

Puis, d'un mouvement de tête, il autorisa les gardes à s'occuper de leur prisonnier selon un plan qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir répété des dizaines de fois. Il leur tourna le dos au moment où ils s'avançaient vers lui, aussi, il ne vit pas l'éclat de leur épée lorsqu'elles furent libérées de leur fourreau, ni leur pointe dirigées vers la gorge de Rumple, prévenant ainsi toute tentative de rébellion, même si le seul risque qu'ils semblaient courir désormais était de le voir rendre l'âme à cause de la folie qui ne cessait de gonfler sous son crâne. Encore moins la lame qui traça une longue brèche écarlate sous son nombril. Il l'entendit distinctement en revanche ; une grimace froissa son front, l'espace d'une seconde, puis un sourire vint rehausser les coins de ses lèvres. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, elle était juste là pour lui rappeler qui donnait les ordres à partir de maintenant. Qui menait la partie. Et qui la subissait. Des filets de sang se mirent à lui couler entre les cuisses. Il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il faisait nuit noire, le sang avait cessé de couler, mais une épaisse flaque brillante stagnait sur la chaise. Il mit d'interminables minutes à se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait ici, dans ce qu'il reconnaissait comme n'étant pas son château, et surtout combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière entrevue avec le roi. Probablement pas plus de quelques heures. Pourtant, c'était déjà trop. D'un geste qui lui arracha un rictus de douleur, Rumple tenta de tirer sur ses liens, mais ne réussit qu'à les serrer davantage. Ceux autour de ses poignets entaillèrent sa chair et il se retrouva, une fois de plus, au bord des larmes. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir venir ? Quel idiot ! Mais quel imbécile ! s'insurgeait-il mentalement. Et il aurait encore continué, si les portes ne s'étaient pas ouvertes dans un bruyant fracas pour laisser entrer le roi et ses sbires. Il avait l'air nettement moins apeuré que tout à l'heure. Nettement plus sûr de lui. Et il était difficile de lui en vouloir.

— On a fait un petit somme, Ténébreux ? clama-t-il de sa voix puissante.

Rumple grimaça et voulut se couvrir les oreilles, mais en fut incapable.

— Tu es prêt à coopérer maintenant ?

— Laissez-moi partir, souffla-t-il en réponse, le timbre rauque. Laissez-moi partir.

— Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ce que je veux.

Ses bras lui faisaient mal d'être resté aussi longtemps dans cette position.

— Je ne vous donnerai rien du tout.

— Alors dis-moi simplement ce que je dois faire. Je le ferai et tu seras libre.

Le sorcier eut un rire sans joie.

— Vous seriez presque convaincant, si je n'étais pas ligoté avec une partie de mon sang refroidissant sur mes genoux.

— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix. Tu étais plutôt agité. Mais à présent que tu es calme, nous pouvons discuter comme deux êtres civilisés, n'est-ce pas ?

Rumple releva lentement le menton vers l'homme bedonnant face à lui. Il était si près, il pouvait apercevoir les rides aux coins de ses yeux délavés, vitreux, la graisse qui pendait sur ses mâchoires. Il était si pitoyable. Et néanmoins il était à sa merci. La haine enfla en lui, lui donnant la nausée. Il planta ses yeux directement dans les siens.

— Je ne discute pas avec les rats, cracha-t-il, son venin coulant sur son menton.

Le roi esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

— Et pourtant c'est bien toi qui vas crever comme un chien galeux.

Le Ténébreux essaya de se lever pour se jeter sur lui, une lueur de férocité dans le regard, mais ne parvint qu'à se déboîter l'épaule en un craquement sinistre. Il hurla et laissa de lourdes larmes amères rouler sur ses joues creusées.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez besoin de moi ! Vous avez besoin de moi !

— Certes. Mais si tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je veux, je pourrais toujours aller chercher mes réponses ailleurs. J'aurais au moins le mérite d'avoir rendu service à un sacré paquet de gens en me débarrassant de toi. Crois-moi, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux. Tu ne manqueras à personne.

Ces dernières paroles heurtèrent Rumple bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il accusa le choc, silencieux, immobile, oubliant momentanément la douleur qui pulsait dans son épaule et irradiait le long de ses bras et de son dos.

— Tu es prêt à me donner ce que je veux ? Tu es prêt à m'aider ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui cracha au visage. Arrivé au bout de sa patience, le roi essuya l'affront sur sa joue et se détourna, bouillonnant de colère.

— Très bien ! Amuse-toi bien, dans ce cas !

Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, laissant le Ténébreux seul avec ses bourreaux. Leurs yeux luisaient comme des flammes dans l'obscurité, un frisson remonta sur sa nuque. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier ou de demander un peu de clémence, car, déjà, des poings fermés se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui. Partout. Ses yeux, ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes. Son épaule. Seigneur, son épaule. Tout son corps devint comme un soleil s'embrasant dans un ciel de fin du monde. Rumple pleurait, sanglotait, gémissait, mais rien ne calmait la fureur des gardes, qui se déchaînèrent davantage à chaque supplique du pauvre homme. Le sang se remit à couler de sa plaie et se mêla à celui qui lui tombait de la bouche. Il fut sur le point de perdre connaissance, une nouvelle fois, pour de bon, pressentit-il, quand quelque chose dans l'air se modifia. Il le réalisa bien avant eux et osa relever la tête, quitte à recevoir un coup sur le visage. Il aperçut une silhouette habillée de noir s'approcher à grands pas. Le soulagement l'envahit aussitôt. Il connaissait cette silhouette, oh ! il la connaissait si bien. Et, même s'il l'avait souvent détestée, il l'adorait plus que tout en cet instant.

Regina, d'un mouvement fluide du poignet, mit tous les adversaires de son ancien mentor au sol, le cou rompu, leurs traits encore figés dans l'effort de leur sombre besogne. La surprise n'avait pas même eu le temps de les frapper. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, eux non plus.

— Le r-roi, balbutia-t-il, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur.

— Il est tranquillement suspendu par les pieds dans sa chambre. Soit il parvient à se détacher et s'écrase sur le sol la tête la première. Soit il n'y parvient pas et mourra à cause du sang accumulé sous son crâne. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sang, tu es dans un sale état.

Elle trancha les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles et ses poignets et fit disparaître ses bracelets. Instantanément, il sentit sa magie revenir, s'écouler de nouveau en lui, se déverser en torrents dans ses veines. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce précipice sous ses pieds et dans lequel il était tenté de plonger, il en aurait pleuré de joie. Mais il avait mal. Si mal. Regina se glissa contre lui, sous son épaule valide, et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds. Il chancelait, le sol tanguait, les murs ondulaient. Sa conscience se diluait doucement entre ses doigts, comme des grains de sable. Pourtant, il trouva la force d'enrouler son bras autour du cou de la reine et de l'observer entre ses cils éclaboussés de gouttelettes de sang. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle ? À quel point il avait envie de s'abandonner contre elle, de poser sa tête au creux de son cou et de juste fermer les yeux ? Et pourquoi le réalisait-il maintenant, la Mort encore suspendue au-dessus de lui ? Son attention dérapa sur sa bouche, aussi écarlate que le sang qu'il continuait de perdre.

— Pourquoi tu es là ?

— Pour prendre le thé, répondit-elle, sarcastique, en le portant à bout de bras. Pour sauver tes fesses, andouille.

— Comment tu as su ?

— Ça, c'est mon petit secret. Fais un effort, bon sang ! râla-t-elle tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus lourd.

Elle l'attira contre elle et les fit disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette. Il se promit de trouver le fin mot de cette histoire en rentrant, mais, pour l'heure, il la laissa l'allonger dans son lit et panser ses blessures. Il la laissa même caresser son visage, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il dormait. Il aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard. Plus tard. Pour l'instant, sa main était fraîche contre sa peau. C'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
